


I’ve been waiting for you

by mandodjarin



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Idk I read a tweet about this scene, i don’t write so sorry about the bad punctuation, i never passed an English class and it shows, my first and probably last work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandodjarin/pseuds/mandodjarin
Summary: the moment din takes his helmet off in front of the child.yes, I was listening to ive been waiting for you specifically the mamma mia 2 scene: when soph sings
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I’ve been waiting for you

Din had only felt this moment once before, the feeling of the world slowing down. Of course, the first time he felt this it wasn’t exactly a memory he liked to remember but it was something he would never forget. A memory that played every time he closed his eyes at night and every time he looked at the kid. Before it was only his pain and sadness he carried with him, now he felt responsible for this child. This being, that din would do anything in his power for to protect him from the feeling of emptiness he himself has felt his whole life. Din spent his life after his parents death closing off those around him, covering himself in his beskar amor not only physically but metaphorically. Armor he thought would be so difficult to penetrate and hurt him; how he had never been so wrong. The kid came into his life and everything turned upside down, in the best way possible. Din finally felt like he had a purpose; a reason to keep fighting other than for himself or survival. Every time he looked into those big eyes and the way the kids ears moved every time din talked to him, he hated to admit that it made his heart melt. With every moment that passed and every battle they barely made it out of with their lives, din just wanted to look the kid in the eyes and to truly be seen by the child for who he was. Not for the man with a mask but the man that would lay his life down for him. Din wanted the child to be able to look into his eyes, to see his true face the way his parents showed him.  
Of course he always wanted the child to see his face... eventually he just never knew when the right time was, if there ever was going to be a right time. But with every minute he knew he ran the risk of him never getting the chance to show the child but he would often think to himself; would he remember my face? Yet it didn’t stop din from climbing down the cockpit ladder, and to the hammock that the child napped in. Din realized he didn’t care if the kid would remember or not he just wanted to be seen for who he really was by the soul he cared the most about it. As he made his way to the child he could hear his heart beating in his ears, and he felt his breathing become more shallow. As the bunk door slid open he let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. He picked up the child and walked across the ship to the crates stacked in the corner and placed the child on top of one. The child began fussing as expected from being disturbed during his nap time but upon see din in front of him he began to coo. Din began to breathe slowly in and out feeling his body shake, and his thoughts becoming so loud he soon could no longer hear the child’s noises. Din knelt down in front of the child who in return reached out his hand and din took it. After a moment, din let go of the child, and began to reach for his helmet, then freezing for a moment that felt like an eternity and pulled it off, placing the only face the child has known on the floor beside him. The child began to speak nonsense excitedly making grabby hands at din, and as din leaned forward, the child placed his little hand on dins cheek. Then the child as if truly mesmerized by finally seeing what was the peak of his curiosity just felt every detail of dins face. From the scars, to the unshaven but neat chin, to his disheveled hair and finally stopping to grab dins nose. Before din could stop himself he felt the sting of tears in his eyes, and the steady stream sliding down his face. It was in this moment he felt the world slow down and for the first time it wasn’t for something Din couldn’t control, but for something he wanted to remember forever. And as din kept his eyes closed,tears relentless yet the silence deafening, memories marred his mind images flashing by, of his parents. 

The way he would also as a child, grab his fathers nose and play with his mother’s hair. Running his hand along their faces while they smiled down at him to feel it, just to memorize how they would look when they were proud of him. Their hugs and when he’d put his head against their chests hearing the sound of their hearts beating. Something he longed for more than ever, just to hold them one more time. Every memory of his parents came flooding back, their smell, their faces, their voices, his mothers angelic voice singing to him, and the way his father would put him on his shoulders so Din could reach the top shelf. The simple things, his home before it was ripped away from him, his mother’s meals, his fathers stories, the peace he hadn’t known since childhood, finally came back to him. 

Din had never felt such a beautiful pain and in that moment he found himself smiling down at the kid, and the kid running his hand along Dins face, memorizing his smile. Through teary eyes din could see the child smiling back. He picked the child up and hugged him as the child laughed happily then quieting down to lay his head with his big ears on his dads chest.  
For the first time since his parents, Din felt true unconditional love. He felt in this moment how he imagined his parents felt, the pure feeling of sacrifice. How he would do anything in his power to protect this child even if he wasn’t his, no matter how difficult it was proving to be, he wouldn’t trade the child for anything in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if u liked it or if I should never write again thanks


End file.
